Monster
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: En medio de la lucha, Ichigo ya no puede controlarse, su hueco toma el control, se volvia eso que tanto temia, se volvia... Un Montruo/ Songfic Monster-Skillet Ichiruki


**Hem…ojala les guste ^w^**

**Capitulo 1: Monstruo**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**The secret side of me**

**I never let you see**

**I keep it caged but I can't control it.**

**So stay away from me**

**The beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

Era incontrolable, su impulse de matar, lo sentía, crecía, era una rabia increíble, rogaba matar, rogaba luchar, rogaba por sangre… era su secreto, su mas terrible secreto, solo el y los Vizard lo conocían, trataba de contenerlo, era horrible ser "eso" quería que todos se alejaran, que todos se fueran y se mantuvieran lejos de esa horrible bestia que crecía dentro de el y ya no podía controlar.

**It's scratchin on the walls,**

**In the closet in the halls**

**It comes awake and I can't control it**

**Hiding**** under the bed,**

**In my body in my head**

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this—make it end**

Sentía como destrozaba sus defensas y penetraba mas y mas en su mente, quería escapar, ya no tenia control, cada vez mas se apoderaba de el, estaba despertando de nuevo su cabeza temblaba no podía sostener su katana, quería ayuda…si….quería ayuda…por primera vez quería ayuda…no…no la quería…la necesitaba necesita ser salvado de "eso"

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin,**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

Lo sentía dentro palpitando, rugiendo, gritando que lo liberabaran, energía corría bajo su piel, desgarrándola rápidamente, su cuerpo se volvía de hueso, hueso blanco, con un demonio… ¿que era? Shinji tenia razón… _se estaba volviendo…un monstruo_

**I hate what I've become,**

**The nightmare's just begun,**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

Odio todo, odio ser shinigami, odio a los hollows, odio todo, todo y mas importante odio en lo que se convirtió…ya no lo negaría, ya no tenia sentido, era un maldito monstruo y estaba sediento de sangre.

**I, I feel like a monster!**

**I, I feel like a monster!**

Apoderándose de el su hueco se lanzo en batalla, un grupo de Arrancar al mando de Aizen querían detenerlo para evitar que atraparan a su líder, pésima elección, sentía lo que se convertía, se sentía como un monstruo.

**My secret side I keep**

**Hid under lock and key**

**I keep it caged but I can't control it-**

**Cause if I let him out,**

**He'll tear me up—break me down.**

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this—make it end?**

Sus ojos humanos veían todo desde afuera, que barbarie su hueco estaba matando como un animal, su secreto mas oscuro asesinaba sin piedad…eso no seria malo si tras ellos no estuvieran sus amigos todos aterrados al ver en lo que Ichigo se había convertido, en especial ella…Rukia ¿cuando acabaría esto? ¿no le oían gritar que parara? ¿no le veian sufrir queriendo controlar esa cosa?

_¿Cuando acabaria esto?_

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin,**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

Lo sentía en sus entrañas, desde que se volvió shinigami, ese monstruo tomando control, lentamente pero con fuerza, a paso lento arranco su voluntad hasta poder posesionarlo era un desgraciado un monstruo desgraciado… ¿El?... ¿porque EL?...mas bien YO se decía golpeando su frente contra el suelo de su mente, mientras veía la masacre que su otro YO cometía.

**I hate what I've become,**

**The nightmare's just begun,**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin,**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

Odiaba en lo que se convertía, un ser malvado y lleno de instintos…su pesadilla no acaba, todo lo contrario apenas comenzaba, su otro yo aniquilo a los Arrancar, pero no le basto, no jamás lo llenaría, corrió hacia sus amigos

-NO-se grito golpeando sus puños contra el piso viendo como su otro yo atacaba a las personas que mas apreciaba…sus amigos…

**I, I feel like a monster!**

En un Segundo Renji yacía en el suelo, todo por defender a Rukia del golpe de su yo hueco que sin remordimiento se lanzo nuevamente contra los restantes

**I, I feel like a monster!**

Un golpe más, ahora Chad era el caído por querer defender a Inoue y a Rukia de un nuevo ataque

**It's**** hiding in the dark,**

Uryuu trato de detenerlo, pero sus flechas de Reiatsu apenas y le hacían cosquillas a su dura capa de hueco.

**Its teeth are razor sharp,**

**There's no escape for me**

Orihime y Rukia corrieron, debían huir mientras Uryuu le entretenía, corrieron tan rápido como podían sus piernas cansadas por la batalla.

**It wants my soul—it wants my heart**

Quería controlarse, quería su alma solo para el, su Corazón solo para el, no compartirlo con…con…_"eso"_

**No one can hear me scream,**

**Maybe it's just a dream,**

**Or maybe it's inside of me**

**Stop this monster!**

Rogaba que lo detuvieran, rogaba que lo oyeran gritar, ojala esto fuera solo un maldito sueño…una maldita pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría, ya no aguantaba, se volvería loco, quería que detuvieran esa cosa dentro de el.

-Paren a este maldito monstruo-gritaba con rabia e impotencia.

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin,**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

Desde siempre sintió esos impulsos, los sentía bajo su piel al luchar, cada vez que liberaba su Zampaukto o tomaba su forma de shinigami, lo sentía, debía admitirlo, para que denegarlo, ya no era controlado, el…EL…el ya se sentía como un monstruo

**I hate what I've become,**

**The nightmare's just begun,**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

Lo pesadilla seguía, no terminaría fácil…nunca terminaba fácil, odiaba esto, odiaba en lo que se había convertido, Uryuu ya no soporto y callo ante ese monstruo…Aizen…su siguiente blanco, este trato de usar su Zampaukto pero los implacables ataques de su hueco no le dejaban ni pronunciar su nombre.

**I feel it deep within,**

**It's just beneath the skin,**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

**I've**** got to lose control!**

**Heres something let it go!**

Lo sentía dentro, ese impulse de matar, su hueco estaba tomando su alma, ahora nadie lo detendría golpe a golpe estaba derrotando a Sosuke Aizen, y al mismo tiempo a su mismo, su alma se iba desmoronando y el hueco crecía en su pecho que alguien lo ayudara, se estaba volviendo…

**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

! Un monstruo ¡

**I, I feel like a monster!**

Lo era un monstruo

**I, I feel like a monster!**

Se sentía como uno, respiraba como uno, maldición ya pensaba como uno

**I, I feel like a monster!**

Rukia y Orihime corrieron a ayudar a Ichigo, no debieron este acabo al derrotado Aizen y luego se lanzo contra ellas, principalmente contra ella…su Rukia…

"_ICHIGO"_

…_._

**I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER! **

Todo era silencio… lo había hecho…había atravesado a Rukia con su palma…Orihime solo miraba aterrada esto…

-Rukia…Rukia...-susurraba Ichigo dentro de su mente-dios…que…que e hecho…yo…soy….Argn…MALDICION…SOY UN MALDITO MONSTRUO-gritaba recobrando el control de si mismo…sintiendo la tibia sangre…del amor de su vida entre sus manos, corriendo lentamente…lo peor…ella sonrío con su ultimo aliento… y susurro…

_**-te…amo…**_


End file.
